1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing an integrated circuit chip package mounted on the surface of a printed circuit board through solder bumps, for example, and to a detachment jig therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-237539, a detachment jig is well known for removing an integrated circuit chip package. The detachment jig is utilized in replacement of a defective integrated circuit chip package, for example. In general, the integrated circuit chip package is placed on electrically conductive pads fixed on the surface of the printed circuit board. An adhesive such as a prepreg is utilized to adhere the electrically conductive pads on the printed circuit board, for example. Solder bumps are interposed between the electrically conductive pads and the integrated circuit chip package.
The detachment jig is first placed on the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is then subjected to heat treatment. Since the melting point of the prepreg is in general lower than that of the solder bumps, the prepreg melts before the melt of the solder bumps. The detachment jig keeps exerting a force to lift up the integrated circuit chip package during the heat treatment, so that the integrated circuit chip package is removed from the printed circuit board along with the solder bumps and the electrically conductive pads. The printed circuit board cannot be reused.